


The Deep

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just some fun with Greek mythology.   Enjoy :=)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	The Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun with Greek mythology. Enjoy :=)

******

The torch flickered, the flame casting strange and eerie shadows on the stone walls. Slowly drawing her sword, the woman stepped deeper into the cavern, emerging into a wide open space littered with strange, misshapen stones.

Casting the torch around, she frowned as she began to see recognizable forms within the stones.

A shield.

A sword.

A spearhead.

A helmet.

A face frozen in abject terror.

Assessing the fallen warrior, she smirked humorlessly as she took in his defiant pose, sword outstretched and shield at the ready, for all the good it had done him. Like so many before him he had obviously gone off to fight and slay the beast that lived within this cavern, but now he, like all those others before, had fallen before the beast, forever frozen in stone by a terrible creature.

Still assessing the warrior, the woman tensed as several rocks clattered nearby, something large moving past them to circle her but keeping its distance, staying well out of reach of her own sword and she regretted not bringing a bow and arrows.

“Will you petrify me as well, Gorgon?” she called out, never taking her eyes away from the stone warrior before her.

“ _Brave,_ ” another woman’s voice rasped out from the shadows, its tone amused “ _and what brings a fair maiden such as yourself here to my…humble abode?_ ” it continued. The voice was soft, lyrical, ill-befitting the monstrosity it belonged to.

“I am Hippolyta” the woman answered.

“ _My, my,_ ” the voice chuckled “ _the Amazon queen herself. And what, pray tell, has brought you here, Hippolyta?_ ”

“The Amazons are at war” Hippolyta answered.

The voice scoffed more stones and pebbles clattering in the darkness as its owner continued to circle her.

“ _The Amazons are_ always _at war_ ”

“Not like this,” Hippolyta answered “we face invaders from a distant land to the east. Both Athens and Sparta have already fallen, only we remain”

“ _What concern of that is mine?_ ” the creature asked.

“Once we fall, so too will the rest of Greece,” Hippolyta answered “and even _you_ will fall eventually”

A stone tinkled behind her, warm breath suddenly ghosting across the back of her neck along with a rattling rasping hissing sound.

“ _So, it’s a quick death you wish is it?_ ” the voice asked.

Never taking her eyes off the statue, Hippolyta thrust her arm out, the sword slicing through the darkened air before she heard the creature gasp in surprise.

“I would rather not have to just take your head” she remarked.

The creature let out a quiet rasp.

“ _Impressive,_ ” it noted “ _though I shouldn’t expect any less from the queen of the Amazons herself_ ”

“No,” Hippolyta agreed “you shouldn’t,”

Slowly, she turned around to face the Gorgon. The writhing mass of serpents framed a fair, elegant face that brought to mind memories of the famed beauty of Helen, or even that of Aphrodite herself.

Hippolyta gave her wrist a little flick, the sword’s blade moving back from the Gorgon’s neck ever so slightly. Setting her jaw, Hippolyta leaned in, staring the Gorgon directly into its closed eyes

“So,” she began “do we have an agreement?”

The snakes atop the creature’s head writhed and hissed at her, slowly fanning out to menace her. Flicking her sword up, Hippolyta severed two of them, returning the sword to the creature’s throat before it had even had a chance to cry out in pain.

Still wincing at the loss of two of her snakes, Medusa nevertheless smirked, slowly nodding.

“ _We have an accord, Amazon_ ” she declared.

“Good”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any plans to continue this, this is all you'll get so let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
